


Sneaky little flirt

by Iamacarrot



Series: Plot twists [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: He's also a tease, Headcanon that Tom gets super protective when Matt gets taken advantage of, M/M, Matt is super sassy, SO LOVELY, The ending is beautiful though, Tom is pretty savage, plot twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Tom has never been one to show his feelings, especially around his friends. However, if he just happens to witness one of his most sensitive friends being taken advantage of, his feelings are the last thing he cares about being shown.





	Sneaky little flirt

Tom grumbled as he walked through the rain, no umbrella in hand, and his hair flat against his face. Now, the blue clad man wouldn't say that this was a bad day, it just wasn't a good day either. Things had been somewhat better since the house had been rebuilt, Edd became less demanding, Matt had gotten somewhat calmer, and all three of them had simply gotten closer together as a whole.

At that thought, Tom smiled. He loved his friends if he were being disgustingly honest, and he wouldn't trade them in for anything. No matter how sappy it sounded, Tom considered his friends more of a family than any biological family he'd ever had. The three all had their annoying traits, yes, but they each played a certain role in the house. Edd was the self-proclaimed leader, Tom was the grumpy smart one, and Matt was the narcissistic but (occasionally) sweet one.

"I want a muffin!"

Huh, speak of the devil. "Matt, sweetie, you don't need a muffin. You're skinny, and you should stay that way." a female voice chimed. Tom stiffened, looking around and sneering as he caught sight of Matt and some unknown woman standing in front of a bakery. "But... one muffin won't do anything." Matt replied. The woman rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. "Oh please. One muffin will most likely turn into two, two will turn into three, and eventually you will have eaten enough muffins to fill a cow. Now, do you want that?" the woman asked. "Well, no... but-" "Of course you don't! Now, let's go to the mall, I'm sure we'll find something better to do than eat in there." the woman hummed.

"But I'm hungry-" "MATT! You ate not even five hours ago! And since you are being so childish, I refuse to let you eat anymore until you go home!" the woman shouted. Tom growled, walking over to his friend and faking a smile. "Hey Matt. Who is this?" Tom asked, gesturing to the woman. "Oh! This is Bethany! I took her out to lunch, and we decided to go on a walk." Matt explained. "In... the rain?" Tom questioned, looking to Bethany, who scoffed. "Well, we were going to look for shelter, and we got here-" "BUT, we decided that it would be okay if we walked a little farther to the mall. Besides, I doubt that it would be worth our time to spend money on... what was it again?" Bethany asked. "I want a muffin." Matt whispered.

"Hmm, yes. A muffin." Bethany muttered.

"Oh? Well I was just looking for some shelter as well! Besides, if wasting money is all you're worried about, I'll buy Matt a muffin." Tom offered. "You will?!" Matt gasped. "Oh! That's not necessary! He's perfectly fine." Bethany huffed, teeth clenched. "Hmm, he doesn't seem fine. He DID say he really wanted a muffin, and I'm perfectly okay with buying him one. Come on Matt." Tom hummed. Matt smiled, grasping Tom's hand and walking inside.

Bethany groaned, following Matt and Tom inside. "Wow! Look Tom! They have cookies too! Ohh, I want one! I want a cookie too!" Matt cheered. "Matt, I said I'd buy you a muffin, not a cookie." Tom sighed. "But Tommy!" Matt whined, pouting and gripping on to Tom's arm. Tom froze, looking to Matt, who looked like a hurt puppy. "Dang it Matt." Tom muttered. "Fine, I'll buy you a cookie too." Tom agreed. "Yes! You're the best person anyone could ever know! I want a-" "Chocolate Chip Cookie, and a Strawberry Muffin. I know." Tom finished. Matt squealed, hugging Tom's midsection and giggling.

"Matt, you gotta let me go so I can order and pay." Tom chuckled. Matt let go, watching as Tom walked up to the register. Bethany then pulled Matt towards her, kissing his cheek. Matt smiled, but didn't say anything, cheering as Tom returned. "My cookie, my muffin!" Matt chimed, happily taking his sweets. Tom hummed, not making any move to push Matt away when his friend leaned against him. "Comfy?" Tom chuckled. Matt nodded, a few crumbs falling off of his face. "Well, don't get too comfy. I'm planning on going home once it clears up." Tom advised. "Aww! But I wanna hang out more!" Matt whined. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude." Tom fibbed, referring to Bethany.

"Yes, besides, you can... hang out... with your friend once we finish our DATE." Bethany muttered. "But I wanna hang out now!" Matt whimpered. Tom looked to Bethany, shrugging as if he had no control over the situation.

But he and Bethany both knew that he did.

"We can hang out while it rains." Tom repled. "But... after?" Matt asked. "I have things I have to do at home." Tom whispered, pretending to be sorry. "I'll go with you then! I'm sorry Bethany, but I have to cancel our hang out." Matt apologized.

Yus.

"What?! But- he- you- UGH!" Bethany shouted, storming out of the bakery. Tom and Matt watched as Bethany walked off, flinching as she got struck by lightning before looking back at each other and shrugging.

Once the rain stopped, Tom and Matt walked out of the bakery, holding hands (much to Matt's request). "You know, next time, you could at least TRY to be a little more convincing." Matt commented. Tom raised a brow, looking to his friend. "Oh please, don't give me that look. I'm not stupid. I knew what your sneaky behind was doing." Matt chuckled, squeezing Tom's hand. "Wait, if you knew-" "I wanted to see how far you could get. It's not every day that I get to see you like that." Matt hummed.

"Wow. You're quite the observant one, huh?" Tom commented. "I only focus on things I know will either keep me interested for over 5 seconds, or turn me on." Matt hummed in response, squeaking as Tom stopped. "What?" Tom asked, blushing heavily. "What? Oh! Right. Yes, I did just say that. You heard right. And, if I was being honest here, which I am, I'm quite happy right now, so we should probably make it home before I get anxious enough to take you on the street~" Matt purred.

Tom gulped, pulling his hand back and wiping it on his hoodie. "Rude." Matt huffed. "Look, I don't think I needed to know that information. It's perfectly fine that you like Bethany like that, but I didn't need to-" "I wasn't talking about Bethany. She's gross." Matt interrupted. "Matt, please stop talking." Tom muttered, starting to walk off. "But why? Am I getting you as excited as I am?" Matt teased, following Tom and scratching Tom's chin.

"Matt. Stop. NOW." Tom growled. "No, I don't think I will. I'm already having fun as is, why, I might not even have to get into your pants to satisfy myself." Matt commented. Tom shouted angrily, gripping Matt's arm and slamming Matt against a nearby picket fence. "I'm going to-" "Slam me into this fence if I don't stop? Oh, please do." Matt chuckled. "You little piece of-"

"Uhh, guys? Is everything... alright... out here?" Edd asked, blushing lightly as he comprehended what he was seeing. "Actually, it's not. Edd, Tom is trying to seduce me so! Please tell him to stop...! Or at least to do it fair~" Matt chuckled darkly. Edd covered his eyes, walking back inside the house. "You know, you're lucky we're at home." Tom growled. "Oh yeah? Well, I guess I'm also lucky that your fly was down this whole time. Pink looks good on you by the way." Matt replied.

Tom grunted, looking down and yelping before zipping his trousers.

"It looks good. But mine is better." Matt hummed, walking to the door. "Don't worry! I'll be ready when you get in here! Hope you're looking forward to it!" Matt sang, disappearing into the house. Tom slapped himself, looking down at his crotch and sneering.

"How dare you betray me?"


End file.
